


Two Wrongs Made Right One Stormy Night

by imgoodbackup



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoodbackup/pseuds/imgoodbackup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my entry for Trusted Hearts' 2010 April Challenge: Storm. Takes place just after Jason offers to take Claire Walsh's deal for Sonny, against Sam's wishes. Resolves two wrongs I've always wanted set right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs Made Right One Stormy Night

**-Jason Morgan's Penthouse-**

Sam was still awake. Normally an evening of mind-blowing sex with the love of her life was enough to rock her world to sleep like a happily fed baby, but not tonight. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside the bedroom windows of the penthouse. Sam laid there reveling in the warmth and safety only his body gave her, trying to force her brain to quiet. She listened to the storm rage outdoors, rivaling the chaotic downpour of thoughts berating her brain for the past hour. 

Nervous energy filled her as she delicately unlaced herself from Jason's side and smiled at the way he reached for her even in his sleep. Jason wanted her every waking moment and even in his dreams. How could she ever doubt his love? She pulled the covers up over the void she'd left in their bed and kissed the toned smooth skin above his heart before heading downstairs.

She was up. Now what? Maybe she should pull out her laptop and try to get a little work done. After all Spinelli had done more than his fair share lately with everything going on in her family's life, but it was no use. No way she could focus on other people's problems when her family was falling apart. Sam needed to use that energy to find a way to hold them all together. She stood at the terrace doors watching the rain beat violently against the concrete. _Violent beating._ God, her sister. Tears fell with visions of Kristina secretly enduring that nightmare for months.

Sam was never a fan of the "what-if" game, but somehow she'd become an unwilling contestant that dark brooding night. What if Claire Walsh accepted Jason's offer to take the deal for Sonny? What if Jason had gone to prison for 10 years? What if she'd actually broken Jason out, but was forced to leave her mother and sisters when they needed her most? What if she'd been caught and arrested herself? What if Sam had made herself more available to her sister before things got so far out of control? What if Kristina was unable to learn from her relationship with Kiefer and the cycle of abuse continued? What if their mother was sent to prison for negligent homicide? 

All those questions with answers she didn't have caused her head to throb. Sam massaged her temples. She squeezed her eyes shut to push those thoughts away. Sam willed her mind to think positively. She delved into her pool of good memories latching on to the first to pop up. 

Sam recalled standing in that very spot a few months ago. Jason was sick with worry. She walked up behind him on the terrace and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Sam needed Jason to feel he wasn't alone. She bit her bottom lip now smiling as she remembered how Jason backed her up against the wall and attacked her neck with hot kisses before taking her upstairs to make love.

Another memory surfaced, the night Jason asked her to stand there and describe the starry night before placing the beautiful star necklace around her neck and reaffirming their love to one another. A deep sigh escaped as her body relaxed into the wonderful feeling of that moment. Happy tears threatened to fall from the corner of her closed lids as Sam thanked God for having that love back in her life now.

The harsh winds shifted. Rain now attacked the glass doors bringing Sam back to the present. She watched the water run down the glass almost able to feel the wet sensation of the droplets. The rooftop dance in the rain with Jason flooded her consciousness. Dinner ruined, both of them soaked, but Jason hadn't cared. He only wanted to dance with her in the rain. Her heart still fluttered at the recollection of water pouring down on them as their mouths and bodies melted into one.

A barrage of heavy thunder-claps stirred him from his sleep only to realize Sam was no longer nestled into his side. He'd seen her standing at the terrace doors from the landing as lightning flashed against the glass reflecting Sam's worry.

Jason remembered the hurt on her face the day before when he told her of his plan to take Claire's deal. He recalled her words. How he was willing to give everything they had away. How he wasn't giving up years of his life, but giving up years of hers. She would wait for him. He wouldn't want her to waste her life away, but she would. She loved him that much. More than enough to walk away, she loved him enough to stay. Sam told him how her family was a mess and needed her and how she needed him. She needed him. What had it taken for her to admit that to him?

Since their reunion Sam had been so cautious. They'd taken things very slow. It was the pace that made Sam most comfortable. Jason understood her careful demeanor. Sam never wanted to feel as lost and helpless again as he'd made her feel when he left her and trashed their beautiful life together. Suddenly, there he was again, trashing what was quite probably their last chance to get it right. 

Jason told her that and in her very next breath she was fighting for him, fighting for _them_. Sam admitted just how much she needed him and all he could do was say he was sorry. _Pathetic._ He fucked up. They were in that life _together_ , but he'd made a life altering decision for both of them without even discussing it with her first... again. Making unilateral decisions like walking away from Sam after she'd been shot was the beginning of how they lost each other _and_ themselves the first time. After reuniting in Mexico, Jason promised Sam better. He swore he'd learned from his mistakes, but damned if he hadn't fallen back into old behavior.

Jason shook the thoughts from his head. Thank God Claire hadn't allowed him to take the prison sentence for Sonny. It was his wake-up call. Looking at her now, he knew she was the only thing he really wanted in his life. If he lost everything and everyone else it would hurt like hell, but if he lost _Sam_ again it would kill him. He smiled remembering how he'd come to her apartment to tell her he wasn't going to jail after all and discovered Sam in the middle of planning his jail break. She admitted she wasn't going to spend the next ten years without him.

Jason wasn't even sure Sam realized the significance of what she said to him. It was an admission that she was in it with him for the long haul. She may not be comfortable admitting it to him, or even to herself yet, but when she thought of them together it was in terms of forever. Forever, it was exactly what he wanted with her. Jason wanted Sam in his life always and, what's more, he wanted to be in _her_ life always. Jason wanted her to know and feel and believe he'd be her rock again as he had been so consistently so long ago.

He returned to his room for a minute before turning right back around. Jason now stood at the bottom of the stairs, barefoot, and in nothing but pajama bottoms. He watched Sam as she watched the rain and wind blow. Her hands crossed over her chest squeezing her shoulders. _Damn, his black tees never looked better than when Sam wore them._ His pulse quickened as the desire to run his hands up underneath that loose shirt and against her tight body filled him.

Sam felt his hands rest over hers at her shoulders. She smiled without opening her eyes. Jason always woke up whenever she went missing. It was almost as if he couldn't sleep in their bed without her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Sam leaned back against him.

"I heard the thunder and missed feeling you next to me." Jason's arms moved down around Sam's waist pulling her closer.

"Pretty intense storm." Sam noted not wanting to lose the peacefulness of the moment by talking about the troubled thoughts that deprived her of rest.

"Which one? The one out there, or the one in here?" Jason inquired kissing the top of her head.

"Both." Sam smiled at how well he knew her, how well they knew each other.

Jason turned Sam to face him in his arms. His thumb caressed her cheekbone.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I was so wrong..."

"Jason, no. You don't need to apologize again." She was just so grateful he was still there with her.

Sam was furious and hurt when Jason left her apartment the other day, but she realized she had two choices. She could give up, or she could fight. Ultimately, no matter his faults, she wasn't willing to live without him again, not without a fight. It was in that moment she began to plan his escape from police custody. He might not be able to save himself, but it was okay. She'd save him this time.

"No, Sam. Let me, let me say this.” Jason rubbed his hands lovingly up and down her arms and gently massaged her shoulders as he spoke.

Every time he touched her Sam felt the tender intensity of his love. She smiled up at him softly and Jason's heart swelled. So much love for me in her eyes, he thought. A person could get lost in her gaze, could fall in love in her gaze. He had. More than once.

"It was wrong not to put you first, not to put _us_ first. I, I was wrong. I promised we'd be better this time, learn from our mistakes. I almost lost you the other day, almost threw us away. I'm... I'm so relieved, so thankful for the way things turned out. We're in this together. Decisions that affect us should be made _together_. I know what I want, Sam. I know what I can and can't live without and I'm tired of wasting time. You're what I want. You're love is the only thing I can't live without. I know this and feel this truth as strongly as I've ever known or felt anything in my life and I don't want to waste another minute, another second, without you knowing it too. I want you in my life for the rest of it. I want to be in your life for the rest of yours. I want you to know and feel my love and support every day for the rest of our lives and I want the rest of our lives together to start tonight." Jason swallowed and lowered himself onto one knee.

"Sam, I love you. I trust you and I respect you more than any other person in my life. I promise from this moment forward to always put you, us, first and to protect what we have above everything else. I want you for my wife. Sam, will you marry me?" Jason pulled a ring from hiding on his pinky finger and presented Sam with her diamond engagement ring.

Sam was speechless. She hadn't been able to stop the tears from forming as she listened to Jason lay his heart out to her like she hadn't heard or felt in years. In fact she couldn't help avoid the teasing notion he may have used his word quota up for the entire month in that one apology, but when he bent down on his knee Sam's heart stopped.

He was fighting for her, for _them_ , like she wanted, like she needed him to do. Suddenly, her fears and concerns over the possible pain of losing him again were replaced by an immense love for the devotion Jason showed now. If their history taught them only one thing, it was how how quickly what one loves most can disappear.

Jason's proposal, his show of commitment to her and to their future, was all she needed to find the faith and courage to follow her heart. She wanted him for the rest of her life. She was more certain of that fact than anything else and she refused to waste another second denying themselves every last drop of happiness they could experience together before it was too late.

"Yes. Yes, Jason. I'll marry you!" Sam cried and pulled him up to her.

Jason smiled wide. He rose and grabbed Sam in his arms crushing his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss. Their mouths separated to catch their breath, but their bodies remained pressed tightly to one another. Their foreheads rested together as Sam placed one soft lingering kiss after another on his lips. Sam nuzzled her cheek against Jason's before planting a kiss on his bare chest and resting her head there.

Jason held Sam close, one arm hugging around the small of her back as the other held her head over his heart. Jason sighed in complete happiness holding his whole world in his arms. He pulled back holding out the ring.

"I can't believe you kept it." Sam bit her lower lip as she held out her trembling hand.

"I guess I could never bring myself to give up on what we were to each other or what we might be to each other again." Jason slipped Sam's diamond on her ring finger and kissed it.

"I love you, so much." Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

"I love you, Sam." Jason's hot breath rushed against her lips.

Their tongues collided, re-awakening his initial desire to run his hands underneath his shirt against Sam's body.

"Make love to me, right now, right here." Sam half whispered as her nails dug into the skin of Jason's muscular back while he attacked her neck.

He grabbed her and lifted her up as a bolt of lightning flashed and lit up the room. Her legs coiled around his waist. She felt his growing erection trapped beneath his pants and rubbed her body against it. Jason growled into her mouth as they kissed. He held Sam tight with one arm and recklessly cleared one end of the new dining table with the other.

He kicked a chair out of his way and sat Sam on the table's edge. Red marks formed on his flesh as Sam's fingertips pressed a path down his well-defined torso. Her mouth trailed over his pecks leaving hot wet kisses before teasing each nipple with tongue and teeth.

Jason lifted his shirt off Sam and tossed it, exposing the beautiful body he could never get enough of. He pulled back to look at her. _God she's beautiful. Gorgeous._ Sitting there on the edge of the table in nothing but her barely there black lace panties, he throbbed for her, ached to be inside her.

Their eyes met and Jason held Sam's gaze wishing to convey his love to her in more than just words. He wanted her to feel his love in every action, every touch. He stepped to her, placing his hand around the back of her neck and lowered her gently onto the table. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before tracing the line of her lower lip with his thumb. Sam pulled his thumb into her mouth, sucking and teasing it the way she'd teased something else of his earlier that night.

Jason pulled it from her mouth and ran his fingertips ever so gently over her breasts, past her belly button. He rubbed Sam through her panties. She bit her lip and rocked her hips at his touch unable to control the flooding reaction her body always had to him.

Jason looked down at the amazing woman smiling up at him now. She laid there making herself so completely vulnerable to him in every way. Such love, such trust she had in him. He vowed to never betray it again. He needed her to feel his love.

Jason removed the scrap of fabric between her legs and stepped out of his pants. She was left wearing nothing except her engagement ring. He stood before her and stroked slowly rubbing his now glistening tip with this thumb. He stepped between her legs and latched his hands under her knees scooting her closer. He rubbed up and down, working his hardness over her swollen bud. 

Sam moaned at the sensation. She placed her feet flat on the table allowing her hips to make circular motions as he teased her.

"Jason." Sam pleaded.

He ran his strong hands down her thighs and positioned himself, never losing eye contact as he pushed into her. She was so wet, so warm, and so tight. It took everything for him to take it slow and easy. Their hands locked together as he stroked. Jason thrust nice and slow at first as their hands clasped together and he grew even harder watching the passion on Sam's face as he sunk deeper inside. 

Sam couldn't take the teasing. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist forcing him all the way in, neither able to withhold moans of pure ecstasy as his stiffness filled her. Jason leaned down over Sam on his forearms unable to continue the slow grind. He thrust faster and harder as his fevered excitement grew, swallowing Sam's moans with deep feverish kisses as he plunged in and out.

"Oh, _God_. Jason, don't stop... Don't... stop." Sam was so close.

"Ahhh, Sam. I _love_ you!" Jason moved his hand to stimulate her as he gave her everything he had forcing her to shout out in unadulterated bliss as he brought her over the edge. 

Sam's lower body began to spasm as her upper body shuttered. Jason felt her walls tighten, pulling him deeper, and gave one last thrust whispering her name and his love for her in her ear over and over as his hot seed filled her. "Sam... Sam... I love you... I love you."

Jason stared into her dark whiskey eyes as their breathing calmed and began placing soft kisses on her cheeks and lips. Sam threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his head and pulled him down on her with her other hand still holding his back, wanting the weight of his body on hers. She hugged herself to him loving him in that moment more than she possibly ever had and possibly ever could.

xxxxx

Jason and Sam were just out of the shower when Jason's phone rang.

"It's a little late for a social call." Sam puzzled.

"I better get it." Jason walked over with the towel around his waste to retrieve his phone off his night stand.

Sam looked on, curious as she continued to towel dry her hair. 

"Morgan," He answered. "How bad? We're on our way." Jason hung up the phone.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Sam knew it wasn't good. Every muscle in his body had tensed in the middle of that call.

"It's Jake. Elizabeth was in a car accident tonight. Jake and Cameron were with her. It's bad." His eyes reddened as he spoke.

"No." Sam replied, wishing it away before her steady focus in a crisis took over. 

"Let's get dressed and get down there." She prompted as she dropped her towel on the bed and they both began dressing.

**-General Hospital Emergency-**

It took twice as long to get to the hospital as it should have due to the rain flooded streets. They passed two accidents and traffic jams even at that late hour. Jason and Sam finally arrived to find Lucky talking with Robin.

"Lucky, what happened? How's Jake?" Jason couldn't help blurt out.

"Jason, Sam." He acknowledged. "Elizabeth was on her way home with the boys when the storm hit. A truck hydroplaned and lost control. It swerved into Elizabeth's lane and caused her to crash. Robin was just about to tell me how Elizabeth and the children are."

"Yes, Cameron was examined head to toe. He has no injuries other than the broken arm and a few minor cuts from the crash." Robin reassured.

"What about Elizabeth and Jake?" Lucky prodded.

"As you know, Elizabeth was brought in unconscious. She received a pretty bad head laceration. Dr. Drake and Dr. Lee are still examining her and the baby. I'll let you know as soon as we have an update. Jake appears to have sustained internal bleeding from the blunt force trauma of the crash. He's lost a lot of blood. Unfortunately, with all the accidents tonight from the storm, we're very low on all blood types. If you three would consider giving blood, you might actually save a life tonight. Maybe even Jake's." Robin looked at Sam, Jason and Lucky as she spoke.

"Of course." Lucky and Sam agreed in near unison.

"So Jake needs surgery?" Jason persisted.

"Yes. Lucky's given authorization. The doctor will go in, find the source of the bleeding and do everything possible to fix it which is why it's urgent that we get you down to the lab so you can donate blood to Jake, Lucky." Robin explained.

Lucky and Jason shared a knowing look. Jason looked at Sam and gently squeezed her hand in his. She smiled up at him reassuringly and smoothed her free hand over his bicep.

"Is there something going on I need to know?" Robin's spidey senses were tingling.

Jason met Lucky's stare and nodded once.

"Jake is going to need Jason's blood, not mine." Lucky confessed.

Robin stood stunned as the weight of that sentence sunk in. She looked to Jason and saw the truth in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled her close as she hugged him and nuzzled her face into his side with her hand on his chest.

"Are you sure?" Robin couldn't help ask.

"We're sure. There was a paternity test." Lucky explained.

"Right. Okay. Well then, I'd still like all three of you to donate, but we'll need to get Jason's processed right away for Jake. If you'll follow me, I'll make sure we get this taken care of as quickly and quietly as possible." Robin smiled a sad smile at Jason.

"Thank you, Robin." Jason half smiled back.

xxxxx

“Robin, what's wrong?” Lucky wondered why she'd asked him, Jason and Sam to step into a small back room at the lab when she should have been prepping the blood Jason just donated for Jake.

"I don't know how to tell you this other than to just come right out and say it." Robin's face was filled with worry as she glanced between Jason and Lucky.

"What is it? Is it Jake? Did something happen?" Lucky panicked.

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat with a hand on Sam.

"It has to do with Jake's blood. Jason, I'm sorry. I tested it three times myself, but you're not a match." Robin sighed.

"Well, I know not all parents can donate for their children. What type is he? Am I a match, Robin?" Sam just hoped one of them could help that sweet boy.

"No. You don't understand. Jason, your blood type is A pos neg. Elizabeth's blood type is A dbl neg. It means a child with Elizabeth as the mother and you as the father could only have one of four blood types: A pos neg, A dbl neg, O pos neg, or O dbl neg. Jake's blood type is O dbl pos and since we know Elizabeth is his mother... Jason, I'm so sorry for you to have to find out like this after all this time. There is just no way you could be Jake's biological father." Robin felt horrible for Jason.

Lucky, Jason and Sam were stunned.

"I'm O double positive." Lucky finally spoke.

"Then, unless there are any other possible candidates, that would make you Jake's biological father. We need to have you tested right away. I'll make the arrangements to get your blood up to Jake." Robin announced.

"I don't understand. The paternity test stated I was Jake's father." Jason's words were distant, almost hollow.

"I can't say for sure what may have happened with those tests, Jason, but I can assure you that I triple-checked Jake, Elizabeth and you to make certain I had the correct blood types before breaking this news to you. There is just no scientific way for it to be possible. I'm sorry." Robin placed a hand on his upper arm.

"I trust you, Robin. I... It's just a shock." Jason still couldn't believe it.

"Jason, man. I'm sorry." Lucky didn't really know what to say, but he couldn't help that his heart skipped a beat knowing Jake was truly his son in every sense of the word.

"Don't worry about it. Just go do what you need to do for Jake." Jason was still off in some haze.

"I understand if you feel like you need to get out of here. I know how much you hate hospitals and after this, well, I understand if you just need some space. I'll call you as soon as there's any news, if you want." Lucky knew from experience it had to be killing him.

"I... I don't know. Just... Lucky, if you can't find me give me a call as soon as there's any news, okay?" Jason said as if he hadn't heard anything Lucky had just said.

Jason wasn't sure what to do with himself just now. He knew he needed to get the hell out of that hospital, but he still felt like he'd be abandoning his son if he left.

"I will." Lucky afforded one last look at Jason then Sam before following Robin for further testing.

Jason was numb, couldn't really feel which way was up. He was grateful to have Sam by his side and his feet just kind of blindly followed her lead. They ended up on the roof of the hospital. The storm had passed, but a few good winds still blew. Jason walked to the edge and peered down at the water-logged town. It looked like he felt, weather beaten. Sporadic lights of ambulances, police cars and fire trucks could be seen amongst the flooded streets of Port Charles with too many accidents to count. The city was a mess, but the storm was over. The air felt clearer than he could ever remember. In time the town's people would repair all the damage incurred by that storm. 

Jason hadn't heard or felt Sam since he'd walked to the edge. He turned to see her standing there by him silently, patiently, his rock and Jason knew in that moment he too would be able to repair the damage his heart incurred over losing a son he never really had because Sam was by his side. He took her hand in his caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"I knew you needed to get out of there, but I didn't think you'd want to be too far away." Sam ventured.

"I love how well you know me." Jason pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I'm just so sorry for all the pain you're feeling." Sam's hand pulled up to his shoulder blades as her head rested against his solid chest.

"I'll be alright. I can get through anything just as long as I have you." Jason kissed the side of Sam's head and held her close.

"You have me, you have me forever. I just wish your chance at being a father hadn't been taken away. I know how amazing you would be with your child. I've accepted that being a mother isn't in my future, but I'll always wonder what our child would have been like." Sam squeezed Jason tight before relaxing in his embrace and the steady beat of his heart against her ear.

"I don't need anything more than you in this life. You're all I'll ever need, but I'd give anything in the world if I could give you our baby." Jason smiled a sad smile and kissed her sweetly and tenderly on the lips.

They stood there, gazing up at the stars. The storm clouds had passed and the black sky shimmered with all the stars.

"Jason, look, a shooting star. Quick, make a wish!" Sam pointed.

They both closed their eyes and wished their fondest dream come true.

"What did you wish for?" Jason knew Sam wouldn't tell.

"If I tell it might not come true." Sam answered.

"What did you wish for?" Sam looked into Jason's deep blue eyes. A person could get lost in those eyes, could fall in love in those eyes. She had. More than once.

"Nothing for myself, really. I have everything I need right here." Jason pulled Sam to him for another kiss.

Little did either Jason or Sam know in that moment their wish would soon be granted. Their baby girl was already on the way, conceived in the love they made earlier that one stormy night.


End file.
